Behind the Scene cz
by MacS2007
Summary: Behind the Scene...název snad říká všechno...GSR
1. Commited

Sara:

Grissom mě vezl domů. Seděli jsme v autě, nikdo nic neřikal. Když jsme konečně dojeli před můj byt Grissom se mě zepta: "Jsi v pořádku?" Co jsem měla říct? V pořádku jsem teda moc nebyla, ale radši jsem jen přikývla. Nevěřil mi. Bylo to na něm vidět. Vyskočila jsem z auta a hnala se ke dveřím. Asi jsem chtěla aby šel za mnou...ale nešel. Jen tam tak seděl.Tak jsem za sebou zabouchla a zřítila se podél dveří na zem. Slzy mi tekly proudem. Seděla jsem takhle asi dalších 10 minut a pak se začala zvedat. Najednou někdo zaklepal. Otřela jsem si oči ikdyž jsem věděla, že to asi nepomůže a otevřela jsem. Byl to Griss. Chvíli na mě jen koukal a po chvíli, kdy už jsem snad ani nedoufala, že by něco udělal nebo snad jen řekl mě objal. Jak dlouho jsme tam stáli to netušim. Gil se ale odtáhl a...políbil mě... On ten chladný a bezcitný Gil Grissom, jak jsem o něm jednou řekla, mě políbil. Pak se mě zeptal: "Nejdu pozdě?" Ani jsem nepřemýšlela nad odpovědí:"Ty nikdy."

Grissom:

Vezl jsem Saru domů. Seděli jsme v autě, nikdo nic neřikal. Když jsme konečně dojeli před její byt, zeptal jsem se jí jestli je v pořádku. Jen přikývla, ale poznal jsem, že není. Vyskočila z auta a běžela ke dveřím. Ještě jsem zachytil její poslední pohled. Chtěl jsem vstát a jít za ní, ale nešlo to. Musel jsem přemýšlet. Co by se stalo kdybych ji nepotkal...ztratil bych to, co jsem tajně tak miloval a snažil se to skrýt...a to jsem chtěl změnit. Zaklepal jsem na její dveře. Chvíli se nic nedělo. A pak mi Sara otevřela. Oči měla rudé od slz. Díval jsem se na ní. Byla krásná. Nevěděl jsem co říct, ale vypadala tak zoufale, že jsem jí prostě musel obejmout. Ani nevim jak dlouho jsme tam tak stáli. Minutu, hodinu,den...přišlo mi to absolutně přirozené a už v životě jsem ji nechtěl pustit. Věděl jsem ale, že ještě něco udělat musim...a políbil jsem ji. "Nejdu pozdě?" "Ty nikdy" Vlastně jsem doufal, že takhle odpoví.

Když jsme pak leželi v posteli a Sara spala, uvědomil jsem si jak málo stačilo, abych o ní přišel.


	2. Grave Danger

Sara:

Seděla jsem v autě. Byla mi strašná zima a bolela mě hlava, ale hlavně že jsme zachránili Nicka. Měla jsem strach nejen o něj ale i o Grissoma. Když byl v té budově a ozval se výbuch, zastavilo se mi srdce. Myslela jsem, že to nepřežil. Přijela jsem k jeho domu. Bolel mě snad celý člověk. Tak fajn, řikala jsem si. Chřipka. Radši jsem si lehla na Gilův gauč schoulila jsem se a usla.

Když jsem se probudila, neležela jsem na gauči, ale v Grissově posteli na sobě jsem měla jeho triko a byla jsem přikrýtá dekou, ale pořád mi byla zima. Za chvíli přišel Gil s hrníčkem čaje v rukou a podával mi teploměr. Zkusila jsem se usmát, ale že by mi to šlo. Bylo mi špatně...a zima. Po chvíli jsem naměřila 38,5°C. Dostala jsem paralen a čaj. A taky Gilovu náruč. Asi mu bylo jedno, že by to mohl taky chytit. Víkend s teploměrem. Proč ne. Tak jsem usla...a už mi nebyla ani zima.

Grissom:

Jel jsem domů a myslel na Saru. Co kdyby se tohle stalo jí? Ne tak na to radši nebudu myslet. Stačilo že jsem teď málem přejel semafor na červenou.

Přijel jsem domů chvíli po Saře. Spalana gauči, schoulená a třásla se. Opatrně jsem ji vzal a přenesl jsem ji do postela, přikryl a šel uvařit čaj.

Když jsem se vrátil byla už vzhůru.Snažila se na mě usmát, ale bylo vidět, že jí to jde špatně a že jí vůbec není dobře. Podal jsem ji teploměr a pozoroval ji. Pořád se třásla. naměřila 38,5°C. Dal jsem ji paralen a čaj, ale pořád ji byla zima. Tak jsem si lehl k ní a objal ji. Za chvíli se přestala třást a usla. Byla ke mě schoulená a já už jsem věděl jak strávíme tenhle víkend. S čajem a teploměrem:-)


	3. Shooting Stars

PŘED

Sara:

Leželi jsme s Gilem v posteli. Už 5 dní jsme se neviděli a moc mi chyběl. Hlavu jsem měla položenou na jeho hrudníku a už sem skoro usínala, když najednou zazvonil mobil. Griss to zvedl a už jsem jen slyšela: " Ahoj...jo mam se dobře,co se děje?...jo dobře...tak jo budu tam, čau." Rozespale jsem zvedla hlavu a ptala se:" Co se děje?." "Nic miláčku. Spi." Začal vstávat a oblékat se. "Tak co se děje?" Patala jsem se znova. " Mam případ někde v poušti" dal mi pusu na čelo a na nos "musim jít. Uvidíme se po tom."

Grissom:

Leželi jsme se Sarou v posteli. Už 5 dní jsme se neviděli a moc mi chyběla. Hlavu měla položenou na mém hrudníku a já jsem jí rukama objímal. Už jsem skoro usínal, když najednou zazvonil mobil. Zvedl jsem ho. Byl to Jim. Volal mi, protože jsme měli nový případ(proč asi taky jinak:-)). Položil jsem to a Sara zvedla rozespale hlavu a ptala se:" Co se děje?" " Nic miláčku. Spi." Vstal jsem a začal se oblékat. " Tak co se děje?" ptala se znova. "Mam případ v poušti" dal jsem ji pusu na čelo a na nos "musim jit. Uvidíme se potom."

PO

Sara:

Po s měně mě Gil vzal do planetária. Bylo to krásné. Tolik hvězd...a Gil

Grissom:

Po směně jsem Saru vzal do planetária. Bylo to krásné. Tolik hvězd...a Sara, nejkrásnější z nich..moje hvězdička...


	4. The Bullet Run Trought

Sara:

Gil byl dneska smutný a unavený...nedivila jsem se mu...musel říct Jimovi, že to byl on, kdo zastřelil policistu Bella a ne Sofia, jak si celou dobu myslel...Jima to odneslo, Bellova žena byla těhotná a měla malé dítě, teď budou vyrůstat bez otce...

Když přišel ke mě do bytu už jsem tam byla...Eckli nám všem dal dovolenou abychom se z toho vzpamatovali...skoro ani nepozdravil sedl si na gauč a nepřítomě se díval před sebe...sedla jsem si vedle něj a chytla ho za ruku...chvíli se nic nedělo, až pak mě najednou objal...

"Chceš si o tom promluvit?"

Mluvili jsme do té doby než jsme usli...

Grissom:

Říct Jimovi, že zastřelil Bella bylo těžké...celou dobu si myslel, že to byla Sofia..strašně si to vyčítal...Bellova žena byla těhotná a měla malé děti, které teď budou vyrůstat bez otce...

Přišel jsem k Saře do bytu, sedl si na gauč a díval se před sebe...nevím proč, ale přemýšlel jsem o tom co budeme dělat zítra když máme dovolenou...Sara si ke mě sedla a chytla mě za ruku...chvíli se nic nedělo, až pak jsem ji najednou objal...potřeboval jsem ji...

"Chceš si o tom promluvit?"

Mluvili jsme do té doby než jsme oba usli...


End file.
